


The wrong one

by Minne_My



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Cat, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: Agatha's first familiar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The wrong one

It was the wrong colour. She'd been given the wrong colour familiar. They'd run out of black ones and now she was in possession of a smoky grey kitten. Some of the other girls mocked her for it but oh the creature was so beautiful. Agatha cuddled her to her chest and the kitten licked her chin. She named the kitten Murphy. She played well together with Ada's standard black kitten and when Agatha was to be banished to Wormwoods, the last words she said to her twin was to keep her cat safe. Ada promised with all her heart and kept her word.

Agatha had never loved a familiar as much as she had loved Murphy.


End file.
